1. Technical Field
The invention relates to handheld touchscreen computers such as smartphones and tablet computers, particularly to connection between a handheld touchscreen computer and a personal computer with a cursor control device such as a mouse or a touchpad.
2. Related Art
Handheld touchscreen computers, such as smartphones and tablets, have become essential for most people. Users of handheld touchscreen computers have the need to connect their handheld touchscreen computers to an external personal computer such as a desktop or a laptop computer which serves as a second computer. Specific applications can open a subwindow within a screen picture on the display of the external personal computer to show a screen picture of the handheld touchscreen computer on the personal computer when the handheld touchscreen computer has been connected to the personal computer. A personal computer must be equipped with a cursor control device such as a mouse or a touchpad. A cursor will appear on the screen picture of the personal computer and another cursor will correspondingly appear on the screen picture of the handheld touchscreen computer. Such applications allow users to operate the handheld touchscreen computer with the cursor and cursor control device as though they are directly operating the handheld touchscreen computer.
However, neither the operating systems nor the display resolutions of a personal computer and handheld touchscreen computer are identical. Typically, a personal computer would usually use MICROSOFT WINDOWS as the operating system, and a handheld touchscreen computer would use either ANDROID or APPLE iOS. When the cursor moves within the subwindow, the application has to keep converting coordinates of every point the cursor travels into new coordinates compatible with the handheld touchscreen computer and then sending the new coordinates to the handheld touchscreen computer so as to synchronize the location and movement of the two cursors in the personal computer and the handheld touchscreen computer. This will make movement of the cursor seem seriously lagged and jumpy. However, there is no solution on the market yet.